Shenny Episodic Drabbles
by RicksIlsa
Summary: This will be a series of drabbles based on old episodes. They will all be stand alone unless otherwise noted. They won't be in any order. If you have a request/prompt that's episode based, leave it in a review. All fics are Penny-Sheldon
1. Chapter 1

**The Friendship Algorithm-** Takes place during and after the episode.

* * *

"Sheldon, honey, did you ever consider making friends by being... I don't know... pleasant?" She asked, only half-sarcastic.

Sheldon looked at her as if he was trying to gauge her sincerity.

"Well, that's certainly a thought-provoking hypothesis. May I suggest it for the topic of your essay?" He asked with a smirk, then turned on his heel and left her staring after him in disbelief.

Penny sighed and shut her door. She had been planning on clearing out the DVR tonight, but now she had homework.

Still, she walked into the kitchen and pulled out the vodka and diet coke. It took only a minute to mix up her cocktail, and she brought it into the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Penny took a few big gulps of her drink, and sighed with pleasure as she felt the familiar warmth rush through her veins and up to her head.

She smiled, feeling the tension of the long day begin to ease.

"Okay, question two. What is Sheldon's favorite amino acid?" She snorted and moved onto the next question.

But that one was equally puzzling, and she had no idea what to answer. Penny felt the prick of tears as she began to wallow in the depression that always seemed to swallow her when one of her 'genius' friends made her feel like an idiot.

Gritting her teeth, Penny flipped over to the essay section. For few minutes, she just stared blankly at the lined page, then the thoughts came and she wrote him a letter.

* * *

Penny tried to focus on her Chinese food as Sheldon explained his intent to 'let one of his friends' go.

Leonard, of course, had an easy pass. Next Sheldon turned to Howard and listed several reasons why he should be the one let go, but he was declared as 'safe' and Sheldon turned to Raj.

Penny felt the sting of tears again and reacted angrily...

"Okay, I see where this is going. I'm not one of you guys. I'm not a scientist, so-"

"Penny, Penny, Penny. Everything you're saying is true, but please allow me to continue."

Penny nodded and braced herself for the friendship dissolving insult that Sheldon was about to throw at her. But he just turned back to Raj.

"Raj, you're out."

Sheldon continued to talk, explaining why Raj wasn't a suitable friend.

The relief made Penny feel weak. She had no idea the amount of weight she'd placed on her friendship with this odd man who lived across the hall from her.

A few minutes later, Sheldon restored Raj as friend and kicked the strange man with the speech impediment out of the apartment.

* * *

Later after everyone went home, Leonard turned to Sheldon. "So Raj, huh? I mean, don't get me wrong, but I'm kind of surprised Penny isn't the one you'd let go if you had to."

Sheldon gave him a horrified look.

"Are you kidding? I'd let you go before her," he said as if Leonard should have known that.

The shorter man just gave him his trademark confused look before shaking his head and going to bed.

After Sheldon settled himself in bed, he pulled out Penny's essay and re-read it. He smiled to himself then turned off the light.

 _Sheldon,_

 _Despite this exam being at a high-school graduate level, I can not possibly hope to pass it. I don't know your favorite amino acid, who your role model is, or why string theory is the prevailing big bang theory._

 _I did graduate high-school, barely, but I don't remember much of the chemistry /physics I took._

 _Despite this lack of knowledge, I am your friend. I know you very well, and I can prove it..._

 _I know that you have a special spot that is on the left side of the couch in your apartment. It is special to you because in the winter that seat is close enough to the radiator to remain warm and yet not so close as to cause perspiration. In the summer it's directly in the path of a cross breeze created by opening two windows. It faces the television at an angle that is neither direct, thus discouraging conversation, nor so far wide as to create a parallax distortion. I don't even know what a parallax distortion is, but I remember you using the words because **I am your friend**._

 _I know that Monday nights are Halo nights, Wednesday night's are comic bookstore nights, Friday nights are vintage video game nights, and Saturdays are laundry night._

 _You see sweetie, friendships aren't about knowing everything about your friend, it's about knowing the important things about your friend. And I am still learning from you every day._

 _I am sorry I couldn't be of more help. All I can say is that if this colleague at work doesn't recognize the value of being friends with someone as amazing as you, then he isn't worth your time._

 _Love always,_

 _Penny_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad to see this little collection is getting a good following.

The Bad Fish Paradigm- (Takes place at the end of the episode)

*knock, knock, knock*

"Penny?"

*knock, knock, knock*

"Penny?"

*knock, knock, knock*

"Penny?"

"What do you want, Sheldon?" Penny asked as she yanked open the door, arms crossed.

Sheldon squinted at her, one hand on his head.

"I came to apologize for telling Leonard your secret," he said, in a subdued voice.

He looked so miserable, Penny stepped back and motioned for him to come in. He took a seat on the chair after carefully removing the sweater she had thrown across it earlier that evening and throwing it onto the couch.

Penny sighed and shut the door.

"Look Sheldon, Leonard told me what happened..." she began, but he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, Penny. I tried so hard. Leonard knew right away that I knew something so I went to Raj's, but I guess I wore out my welcome because he took me to Howard's house. He said I was talking too much so he made me drink some milk that tasted funny. He said it would help me sleep, but it just made me think of all these things to talk about. He took me home to Leonard and he tricked me into telling him and now my head hurts and I lost a friend."

Sheldon ended his ramble with a sob, burying his face in his hand.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. We're still friends," Penny said, soothingly.

She sat on the couch near him and forced herself to resist the urge to reach out and touch him.

He hesitantly looked up at her.

"We are? But friends are supposed to keep each others secrets and I didn't," he said, confused.

"Yes, friends are supposed to keep secrets. They're supposed to do and not do a lot of things, but sometimes it just doesn't work out. And when one friend messes up the other friend is supposed to forgive them."

"Do you forgive me, Penny?"

Penny smiled and nodded.

"Sheldon, I'm not happy about you blabbing to Leonard, but you did do the main thing a friend is supposed to do."

"What's that?"

"You tried, Sheldon. As long as you try, I will always be your friend."

End

A/N: I would really appreciate some prompts for BBT episodes with a Shenny focus... :D


End file.
